Decida
by Lya Nikolaevna
Summary: TRADUÇÃO "Quer ouvir minha teoria?" "Não." "Que pena." Pós Breaking Dawn. Jake e Leah discutem sobre impressão, amor verdadeiro e coisas do tipo.


_**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E a fic pertence a Mel._

_**Título Original: Figure It Out**_

_**Autora: Thunder Skies (Mel)**_

* * *

**Decida**

Cristo, como ela odiava as pessoas.

Bem, tá certo, não as pessoas em geral. Leah Clearwater odiava certos tipos de pessoas. Da variedade dos lobos. Que tinham impressões com bebês.

Bebês sanguessugas.

_Sim, porque nem eu poderia ser ainda _mais_ patética, é óbvio_, ela pensou sarcasticamente. O vento emaranhou os fios do seu cabelo, e Leah suspirou. Ela esteve na floresta por quase uma hora inteira– se ela quisesse enganar a si mesma, poderia dizer que estava apenas contemplando os eventos recentes.

Exceto por ela estar fazendo algo bem longe disso. Estava basicamente pensando. _Dane-se Jacob Black. E dane-se sua estúpida imprint sugadora de sangue, também._

_Puta Merda._

Ela queria muito ter um cigarro naquele momento.

Leah respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente. Ela era tão ridiculamente idiota algumas vezes. Afinal quando ia aprender que por mais que ela quisesse, ninguém que realmente desejasse iria querê-la também?

_Ninguém_.

Como era aquela fala de 'O Mágico de Oz'? _Os corações serão inúteis até que eles se tornem inquebráveis._

Nunca houve uma opinião com a qual Leah concordasse mais.

O silêncio absoluto da floresta era reconfortante, de uma maneira estranha. Sem vozes em seus ouvidos. Ninguém além dela, de verdade. Ninguém sabendo exatamente o que ela estava pensando naquele segundo. Ninguém– ninguém...

"Hey, lobinha."

_Droga. Muito obrigada, Destino, isso era exatamente o que eu estava precisando._

Leah virou-se, o tom familiar a tinha sobressaltado totalmente e a arrancou de seu devaneio. Então ela olhou-o ferozmente e tornou a se virar de costas para o seu Alpha.

"Cai fora, Black," resmungou, focalizando a árvore diretamente a sua frente.

"Ora, por que eu deixaria você sozinha de mal-humor depois que nós vencemos uma batalha?" Jacob perguntou alegremente. O ruído de seus passos aproximaram-se mais, e antes que ela pudesse protestar ele havia sentado bem ao seu lado.

"Você quer dizer que o talk show foi uma _batalha_?" zombou ela, torcendo seu corpo ligeiramente para longe dele e de seu estúpido calor de lobo. "Deus, sabe, eu nunca teria adivinhado."

Jacob riu baixo em sua garganta, e ela empalideceu. Até mesmo a _risada_ dele soava agradável, pelo amor de Deus.

"E aí, por que você está aqui fora sozinha? Meditando sobre o significado da vida novamente, huh?"

Leah estreitou os olhos em direção ao chão. "Eu _disse_, me deixa em paz," rosnou.

"Vamos, Leah," disse ele, e ela captou uma sutil mudança em seu comportamento como se ele tivesse ficado mais sério. "No que você estava pensando?"

Ela fez um ruído de escárnio no fundo da sua garganta, torcendo seus dedos com tanta força que até começaram a arder. "Ah, você sabe. Nos arco-íris, nas borboletas, na merda que ferrou com a minha vida. O de sempre." Leah revirou os olhos.

"Hmm... ok." Disse Jacob, incerto.

"Estava pensando em impressões e toda aquela bobagem," ela despejou sobre ele, a verdade escapando de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse evitar. "Encontrar seu verdadeiro amor. Fado. Destino. Estar predestinado. Toda aquela bosta."

Ela fez uma pausa, esperando que ele fosse rebater seu ponto de vista– como era maravilhosa a impressão, como era mágico e deslumbrante e como poderia ser _fodástico_ achar seu _verdadeiro amor_.

Mas ele não discutiu.

O que era, muito honestamente, uma novidade.

Jacob apenas meneou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu não acho que você tenha uma impressão por seu verdadeiro amor," ele disse, enrugando as sobrancelhas.

Leah bufou, chutando distraidamente uma pinha que o vento tinha trazido até seus pés. "Ah, é claro que não. Porque tipo Sam e Emily nem são _almas gêmeas_–" ela cuspiu as palavras como se fossem venenos de sanguessuga, "–e nem Jared e Kim. E não vamos esquecer Quil, o eterno babá-do-inferno, que vai se casar com sua encantadora Claire um dia. Ou-"

"Dá pra ficar quieta?" perguntou Jacob, exasperado. Ele suspirou e esticou suas pernas à frente. Era a imagem da descontração. Olhando feio, Leah passou seus braços ao redor dos joelhos.

"Eu não acho que se tenha uma impressão por seu verdadeiro amor," repetiu. Ele abriu a boca para continuar, mas Leah o cortou.

"O que você é, um maldito cabeça-oca? Você tem _visto_ o bando? Você tem _visto_ Paul babando sobre Rachel? Você tem–"

Ela foi impedida de continuar quando Jacob pressionou a mão contra sua boca. _Inferno_, ela amaldiçoou, zunindo furiosamente contra os dedos dele. _Droga, porque sua mão tem um toque tão agradável? Droga, maldito idiota._

"Quer ouvir minha teoria?" perguntou pacientemente, como se falasse com uma criança de três anos. Leah revirou os olhos antes de puxar com força a mão dele para longe de si.

"Não."

"Que pena."

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Leah podia ver os fios do cabelo dele se movendo à medida que ele soprava, e como ele os afastou sem pensar. Sua garganta se apertou inesperadamente; ela mordeu os lábios e voltou a fitar as árvores.

"Ok," Jacob disse por fim, aparentemente tendo organizado seus pensamentos. "Não creio que você tenha uma impressão por seu verdadeiro amor." Leah começou a protestar mais uma vez, mas ele fez um ruído que a fez parar. "Não pense que estou longe de enfiar uma pinha em sua boca pra te calar, Leah."

Ela rosnou para ele, mas não interrompeu. Ele sorriu e continuou, "E eu não acho que se tenha uma impressão apenas para dar continuidade a linhagem, tampouco."

"Ótimo. É só uma sorte ao acaso, então?" ela bufou. Era uma boa teoria. Dizer a ela que nenhum homem que ela amasse a deixaria por causa de uma faísca ocasional de DNA entre ele e alguma outra garota. _Fantástico_.

"Eu não disse isso," disse Jacob, fitando o céu com um olhar de total frustração em seu rosto. "Você não devia presumir as coisas, meu bem, porque um dia vai acabar deduzindo errado."

"Você–" _acabou de me chamar de meu bem?_ "–quis dizer outra coisa, então?" Ela engoliu em seco, desencorajando o caroço na sua garganta. "Porque eu sinceramente não sei onde você quer chegar com isso. Andou inalando muito o cheiro dos sanguessugas, Jake?"

"Não seja sarcástica," ele pediu amavelmente. O olhar de frustração tinha desaparecido, fácil e rapidamente. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, para si mesma. Jake não conseguia ficar irritado por muito tempo. "Meu pai e Sam tem suas teorias, eu tenho a minha."

Leah esperou uma pulsação. "Vai me dizer ou não?"

"Oh, pensei que você não queria saber," ele provocou. Ela lhe deu uma forte cotovelada.

"Me diga antes que eu me transforme e arranque seus olhos."

"Mal-humorada." Riu-se Jake, quase como se estivesse em uma piada particular. Leah emburrou ainda mais, irritada consigo mesma por demonstrar o quanto queria saber o que ele pensava sobre a impressão... se ele achava que ainda havia uma pequena possibilidade...

"Ok," ele começou, virando-se até poder ver seu rosto. Ela queria que seu corpo não se aquecesse instantaneamente. "Você sabe como o Jared quando teve sua impressão, criou em Kim uma espécie de... abertura? Sabe, a tirou de sua concha ou algo assim?"

Ela refletiu por um momento e assentiu. "Sim, claro."

"Muito bem. E você sabe como o pai de Claire está sempre em viagens de negócios, semana sim, semana não, e como Quil fica com ela no lugar dele?"

Ela assentiu novamente. "Uhum."

Ele pareceu hesitar por um segundo, e então continuou, "E Rachel sempre foi muito apegada à mamãe... mas agora ela tem o Paul."

"...Creio que sim."

"Já entendeu?"

Ela respondeu honestamente. "Não. Que diabo você está querendo dizer?"

Jake suspirou, mas soou carregado de diversão. "O que estou querendo dizer é que eu não acho que sua impressão ocorra com seu verdadeiro amor, ou para fazer um monte de bebês lobos, nem ao acaso. Acredito que a impressão ocorra com a pessoa que mais precisa de você."

_Ah, por favor._

"Que mais precisa de você? Sério, Jake, onde você está com a cabeça? E aí como você explica todos esses casais que tiveram uma impressão e estão comprometidos?" Ela disparou as perguntas uma atrás da outra, esperando fazê-lo tropeçar.

Sem essa sorte.

"Sim, aquele que mais precisa de você. Minha cabeça está bem aqui, muito obrigado, e já está bastante desordenada. E quase todos os casais das impressões vão se casar, porque, bem... as pessoas não precisam de amor mais do que tudo?"

"Você soa como um cartão brega do dia dos namorados," resmungou Leah. Ela flexionou os dedos, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensava.

"Peraí," ela disse repentinamente, sentindo como se uma lâmpada de acendesse em sua cabeça. "_Todos_ os casais das impressões vão acabar se casando. Por que você disse '_quase_ todos'?"

Sua voz se elevou consideravelmente no fim da sentença, fazendo-a vacilar. Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas, o símbolo universal para, _"Você é mesmo tão estúpida?"_

"Sim," ela respondeu asperamente, ignorando que ele não havia realmente feito uma pergunta. "Quem não vai se casar?"

Por meio segundo, apenas meio segundo, ela se perguntou se talvez– _apenas talvez_– seria Sam e Emily. Instantaneamente ela se sentiu nauseada. _Pare_, sibilou para si mesma. _Eles estão felizes, pare com isso. É claro que não._

"Leah," disse Jacob, um ar de paciência rodeando-o novamente. "Pense em todos que você conhece que já tiveram uma impressão." Ele esperou um momento.

"Sabemos que Sam e Emily vão se casar."

"...É," ela murmurou.

"Sabemos que Jared e Kim estão comprometidos há alguns meses."

"Sim..."

"Rachel não pára de tagarelar sobre Paul."

"Certo..."

"E Quil vem sonhando com o dia em que Claire vai estar grande o suficiente para aceitar um anel."

"...Sei..."

"E aí quem está sobrando?"

Leah revirou os olhos pela resposta óbvia. "Bem, dã, você e Renesm–"

Antes mesmo que a última palavra deixasse totalmente sua boca, ela parou, apática.

Sua mente imediatamente gritou que era uma piada, uma horrível, cruel piada– mas nem mesmo Jake poderia fazer isso com ela... certo? Alguma coisa apertou seu estômago. Se ele estivesse zombando, ela iria realmente arrancar seus olhos.

"Você e Renesmee," ela respondeu lentamente, quase cuspindo o nome da _monstrinha_, "não vão... se... casar?"

Leah esperou que ele não percebesse o quanto ela soara receosa. Ele não pareceu notar, já que nem sequer piscou. "Não, claro que não vamos," ele respondeu calmamente, perfeitamente relaxado. _Bastardo_. Ela estava praticamente tendo uma crise nervosa, e ele tinha o descaramento de estar tranqüilo.

"Mas ela é sua _imprint_," Leah quase sibilou, girando até estar de joelhos em frente a ele. "Quando ela tiver dezoito anos, ou sete, ou quatro, ou seja qual for a porra do tempo que ela vai levar para parecer adulta, _aí_ você não vai perceber quanto ela é _linda_ e quanto você a adora, e não vai arrastá-la até uma capela, se casar e viver _feliz para sempre_?"

Ela cuspiu as últimas três palavras no ar, deixando-as pairando entre eles. Ela estava ofegante, sem fôlego por causa da sua desgraça, e queria que Jake ficasse aborrecido também- daí eles poderiam se transformar, brigar e se arranhar e então ela poderia deixar isso pra lá.

Mas Jacob não parecia chateado.

Ele parecia completamente divertido.

"Droga!" ela berrou. "Por que você não está _irritado_? Qual é, _Nessie_ acalmou você _tanto_ assim?!"

"Por que eu estaria irritado?" ele perguntou, com um meio-sorriso, pela indignação dela. Ele deu uma risada. "Você é invejosa."

Seu queixo caiu. "Inveja de _quê_?" ela perguntou asperamente, soltando um riso rápido. "Da sua _conexão_ com a _monstrinha_?" Leah assistiu com satisfação enquanto ele hesitava, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e observando-o com um olhar endurecido.

"Por favor, não a chame assim," Jacob suspirou. Ele parecia mais resignado que ofendido. Leah rosnou silenciosamente– é claro que ele defenderia sua preciosa Renesmee.

"Respondendo às suas outras perguntas," ele continuou, irritantemente calmo, "não, eu não vou me casar com a Nessie." Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo considerar suas próximas palavras.

"Sabe quando eu disse acreditar que temos uma impressão com a pessoa que mais precisa de nós?"

"Ah, sim, porque _Nessie_ tem muitas necessidades," Leah riu com desdém, a repulsa quase transbordando dela. "Uma família que estranhamente adora cada fibra do seu ser, a habilidade de se comunicar com cada um apenas invadindo seu espaço pessoal, e passando rapidamente pela puberdade talvez em dois anos. Deus, que difícil!"

Jacob revirou os olhos. "Não estou dizendo que ela tem uma vida difícil. Você presume demais," ele acrescentou como se não tivesse pensado nisso antes. "O que estou _dizendo_ é que posso ser o que ela mais precisa: um amigo."

Leah pestanejou.

"Tem algo a dizer?" ele perguntou de forma sociável. "Odiaria pensar que abalei você em sua precoce condenação eterna."

"Espera, espera, _espera_," exclamou ela, sacudindo a cabeça ferozmente. "Não, isso não está certo! Quando Nessie estiver totalmente crescida e– quando ela for uma adulta formada, e– você não vai poder _não_ amar sua imprint, Jacob!"

"Não estou dizendo que não a amo. Estou dizendo que não a amo _daquele jeito_." Ele riu. "Eu tenho pensado sobre isso, não me entenda mal– quando estou bem longe de Edward– mas mesmo quando Nessie estiver totalmente adulta, eu não consigo me ver apaixonado por ela." Ele deu de ombros, como se andasse por aí desafiando a natureza todo dia. _Tolo_. "Mas eu serei o melhor amigo dela, óbvio. Você sabe como Edward é, como Bella e Rosalie são– eles vão querer enfiá-la em uma bolha pela vida inteira, e eu posso ajudá-la a sair de lá."

Jake sorriu com grande satisfação, e isso fez o coração dela tremular estupidamente de um jeito que não deveria ter feito.

"Além disso, se eu fosse afim da Nessie, isso arruinaria totalmente minhas chances com outra garota."

_Merda_.

"Sério?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando manter seu tom indiferente. E teve sucesso – embora seu cérebro estivesse praticamente socando seu crânio. Claro que ele gostava de alguma outra garota. Claro. Por que ela perdia tempo mantendo o pouco de esperança que ainda tinha? _Por quê_?

"É," disse Jacob, aparentemente sem notar o caos que se passava dentro dela. Ele olhou diretamente para ela e _merda_, ela só deveria ter aquela sensação de agitação no estômago por _Sam_. "Ela é muito maneira. Acho que talvez eu tenha uma chance de ficar com ela, sabe?"

"Bom pra você," Leah murmurou, abaixando-se de forma a se sentar de pernas cruzadas à frente dele.

"Uhum," ele continuou, indiferente para o fato de quanto ela _não queria ouvir aquilo_. "Quero dizer, ela não é totalmente feminina. Ela anda com um monte de caras."

"Que ótimo," ela disse friamente, o tom da sua voz deixava óbvio que ela achava tudo menos isso.

"Eu sei," _Deus ele era tão idiota_. "Além disso, ela é muito bonita. Do seu próprio jeito."

"Bonita como _Renesmee_?" ela perguntou, o sarcasmo injetado nas palavras. Não era muito justo uma pirralhinha mestiça ter um rosto tão bonito. E ela nem mesmo tinha crescido ainda!

Jacob sorriu, apenas uma pequena curva em seus lábios. "É, ela é. Ainda mais bonita, eu acho. Nem todos concordam comigo, mas eles que se fodam.

"É," Leah murmurou. "Que se fodam."

"Acho que talvez ela também goste de mim, mas ela esconde coisas importantes como essa muito bem," Jake continuou, ignorando como ela se inquietou no chão. Mesmo quando ambos estavam sentados ele ainda era muito mais alto que ela, então ela se conformou em encarar os talos de grama entre seus dedos em vez de arquear seu pescoço para ver o rosto dele.

"Nós estamos mais próximos de um tempo pra cá," divagou Jacob. Leah mordeu o interior da bochecha, tentando não mandá-lo se calar sobre sua estúpida garota perfeita e deixar que ela tentasse esquecer. "Mas ela é daquele tipo que não permite que as pessoas a conheçam realmente, se não for alguém chegado."

O pensamento estapeou bem em seu rosto.

_Não poderia_.

Leah congelou, suas mãos pausaram sobre a grama. Ah, droga. A esperança seria sua ruína. Claro que não era... _não_.

Ela pensou ter sentido os olhos de Jake sobre a sua cabeça enquanto ele falava, mas afastou a idéia. Provavelmente era sua maldita imaginação. Ela pressionou seus dedos com força, fazendo as juntas ficarem brancas.

"Ela mora em La Push, perto de mim."

Ela ouvira um sorriso em sua voz?

"Com o irmão e a mãe."

_Puta merda._ _Nem sequer pense nisso, Clearwater._

"Ela consegue ser uma cadela algumas vezes."

Havia uma sombra inclinando-se sobre ela–

"Mas na verdade ela é bem maneira."

Quando ela conseguiu erguer os olhos, a testa de Jacob estava quase tocando a sua. Seu coração batia fora de controle, porque ele não _podia_ estar sugerindo–

"O nome dela é Leah Clearwater," ele murmurou contra seus lábios. "E acho que ela talvez goste de mim também."

Ele a beijou.

Mas apenas por um segundo, apenas um mísero segundo, antes de recuar. Os olhos dela meio fechados, quase em brasa. Ele estava falando sério? _Mesmo_? Ele tinha sua impressão, que era supostamente compatível com ele em todos os sentidos, e ele queria _ela_? Sam tinha dito que a queria, e aquilo tinha– aquilo tinha... aquilo não tinha terminado bem...

"Tem alguma coisa a dizer?", perguntou Jacob, repetindo suas palavras de minutos antes. "Ou vai só me esbofetear, ou algo assim? Porque se for, faria o favor de acabar logo com isso?"

Ela piscou os olhos para ele. Seus lábios ainda estavam ligeiramente abertos, e ele estava sentado com os braços cruzados de frente para ela, as pernas espichadas sobre o chão.

Não era um bom momento para ela ficar sem palavras.

"Você acabou de–"

"Eu acabei de beijar você," confirmou Jacob. "Eu sou tão bom que te enfiei em um estado catatônico? Porque seria bem legal. Por assim dizer." Ele pausou. "A não ser, sabe, por toda essa coisa catatônica."

Leah balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Você acabou de me beijar."

"É."

"Você acabou de me _beijar_."

"Como você disse."

"Você teve sua impressão com a Renesmee, e me _beijou_."

"Eu sei, eu estava lá."

O olhar compenetrado desapareceu do rosto de Leah. Sua blusa parecia repentinamente quente demais contra sua pele– Jacob ainda estava fitando-a, como se esperasse que ela compreendesse o que havia acabado de acontecer.

"O que significou isso?" ela perguntou de repente.

Jake franziu as sobrancelhas, os cantos da sua boca virando para baixo. "Significou o quê?"

"_Isso_," sibilou Leah, agitando uma mão furiosamente entre eles e tocando seus lábios. "Não é um plano do tipo Hey-vamos-nos-divertir-e-zoar-com-a-lobinha que você e o Seth fizeram, é? Porque se for, eu juro por Deus, Black, eu garanto que–"

Ela não chegou a terminar. Não que tenha se importado.

Na realidade, ela estava bem certa de que não se importaria nem um pouco se ele continuasse a beijá-la.

Num canto remoto da sua mente, Leah sentiu uma espécie de compaixão por Emily– inferno, seus lábios estavam em fogo, e ela e Jake eram ambos lobisomens (ah, não, _transmorfos_, desculpe). Tem que estar muito apaixonado para beijar alguém que tem uma temperatura normal cerca de dez graus acima da sua.

Jake afastou-se outra vez, um sorriso orgulho em seu rosto. _Bastardo_. Leah imaginou que sua expressão ainda estivesse um tanto atordoada, e imediatamente se esforçou para encobri-la com um olhar de indiferença.

"Não disfarce," ele disse alegremente, ajeitando-se de forma a se sentar como ela, de pernas cruzadas. "Eu sei que você gostou."

Ela emburrou. "Não faz diferença."

Jake jogou sua cabeça para trás e gargalhou; o som reverberou nas árvore, fazendo as folhas sacudirem. "É, é por isso que você está toda ofegante e falando besteira."

"Não estou!" ela berrou, forçando sua voz a sair. Jake riu novamente. Puta merda, ele era feliz demais o tempo todo.

Ela ficou quieta por alguns segundos. Ambos sentados em estilo indiano, as mãos de Leah descansando na grama ao lado de seus joelhos. Ela mordeu o interior da bochecha, tentando resolver como dizer o que estava pensando tanto.

Jake finalmente rompeu o silêncio, não com palavras, mas estendendo a mão e capturando seus dedos. Ela permitiu que ele puxasse suas mãos unidas, construindo um elo no espaço entre eles.

"Tem alguma coisa a dizer?" ele perguntou serenamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Só... estava tentando..."

"Se decidir?" sugeriu.

"É."

Seus dedos permaneciam entrelaçados no ar. Jacob os estava observando, a mão dela unida a sua, e ela se perguntou se o calor era tão intenso para ele quanto para ela.

Finalmente, ela ergueu os olhos em direção ao rosto dele. "Hey Jake?"

"Sim, Leah?"

"...Você devia me beijar de novo."

Em um instante, o rosto dele oscilou entre choque, humor e o que ela achou que poderia ser luxúria. Ele sorriu, o tipo de sorriso que costumava dar a Bella, o tipo que era apenas _feliz_. Não o tipo dela de feliz, fingindo feliz atando com amargura– _realmente_ feliz, como se apenas _olhar_ para ela o fizesse sorrir assim.

Na verdade, do tipo que a assustava. Ela nunca tinha feito ninguém feliz assim antes.

O largo sorriso diminui lentamente no rosto dele, até que só restavam seus olhos brilhando para ela. "Tudo o que você disser, lobinha," Jacob dissimulou um suspiro, mas antes que ela pudesse ficar zangada por ele chamá-la assim, ele se debruçou sobre ela e uniu seus lábios novamente.

Santa _merda_. Ela poderia realmente se acostumar a isso.

Após alguns segundos, Leah abriu sua boca contra a dele, deslizando sua língua pelo do lábio inferior dele. Pois bem, se era para fazer aquilo, ela podia muito bem fazer tudo o que tinha direito, certo?

Certo.

As mãos de Jake circundaram sua cintura, fazendo sua pele queimar através da blusa. Ela moveu seus braços até envolvê-lo pelo pescoço, de um jeito desajeitado se desembaralhando de sua posição estilo indiano até ficar ajoelhada em frente a ele. Sua boca pressionada intensamente à dele, e ele sorriu contra seus lábios– puxando-a ainda mais perto até sua única opção fosse deslizar para o colo dele.

Quando eles finalmente foram forçados a se separar, ela puxou o ar com força. De alguma forma, suas pernas tinham se enlaçado ao redor da cintura dele, e as mãos dele traçavam firmemente sua coluna. Eles permaneceram daquele jeito por longos momentos, aspirando o ar um do outro; um fio do cabelo dele grudado na testa dela, e Leah pressionou o nariz contra a bochecha dele sem pensar.

O silêncio se esticou por minutos. Leah lentamente começou a relaxar contra ele, seu corpo derretendo sobre ele, permitindo que ele a tocasse. Era incrivelmente bom apenas estar abraçado– estar nos braços de outro alguém pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

"Jake?" ela finalmente murmurou contra o canto da boca dele.

"Hmm?"

"Como você sabia que eu… sabe, que eu…" Ela silenciou, deixando que o silêncio e a maneira como apertava suas pernas em torno dele terminassem a sentença.

"Que você me queria?"

"Cala a boca!" ela gemeu. Jacob riu, o som vibrando contra a garganta dela e fazendo-a estremecer levemente.

"Bem, você sabe," ele disse "Toda aquela coisa de ler mentes de Edward? Vem a calhar às vezes."

O queixo dela caiu. "_Porr_-"

"Você tem uma boca muito suja, alguém já te disse?" provocou Jake.

E tornou a beijá-la.

* * *

_**N/T:** Hi, pessoas! o/_

_Well, eu adorei essa fic, por isso tentei traduzi-la. Espero que gostem tanto qnto eu!_

_Agradecimentos especiais à Mel, claro, pela fic perfeita, e ao Sesshi (maridoo s2) pela ajuda. n.n_

_Reviews?_

_kisses_

P.S: Perdoem meus errinhos idiotas n.n'


End file.
